


Bubblegum Sex Magic

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Bubblegum, Dancing, M/M, PliroyWeek2020, Sex, Skating, Valentine's Day, a date?, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: This skating season would be remembered for many things.  The most important was that it was the first season since Victor Nikiforov had once again retired, this time for real.  For JJ, the reasons this season would be remembered were much more personal.  This was the first season since he and Isabella had broken up.  That wasn't the reason that JJ would always remember this season though.  This was also the year that Yuri Plisetsky had evidently discovered gum -- or maybe just discovered how to annoy everyone with it.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 32
Kudos: 79
Collections: Pliroy Week 2020





	1. Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 1 of Pliroy Week 2020!
> 
> The tag on Tumblr and Twitter is #PliroyWeek2020 and the link to the Tumblr is [ https://pliroyweek.tumblr.com/ ](https://pliroyweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is taking part in this week.
> 
> Chapter 2 of this fic will be Thursday and Chapter 3 is Sunday :)

This skating season would be remembered for many things. The most important was that it was the first season since Victor Nikiforov had once again retired, this time for real. For JJ, the reasons this season would be remembered were much more personal. This was the first season since he and Isabella had broken up. That wasn't the reason that JJ would always remember this season though. This was also the year that Yuri Plisetsky had evidently discovered gum -- or maybe just discovered how to annoy everyone with it.

It had been a bad year for JJ, and he hadn't actually encountered the gum situation in person yet. He'd seen the feeds though. He saw how Lilia Baronovskaya held out her hand before letting Yuri take the ice at Skate America so the gum from his mouth could be placed in the tissue in her hand. He had seen the annoyed look of Yakov Feltsman as the man-made Yuri spit his gum into a garbage can before skating onto the ice in Moscow. He had seen the interviews. He had seen the obsessed reactions of that man's 'Angels'. He didn't understand it. It was just gum.

JJ wasn't thinking about Yuri today. He had qualified for the Four Continents, and this year it was being held in Japan. It was so nice to get away. He hadn't traveled anywhere but North America and Europe since the Olympics, so this was a wonderful change of venue. What he didn't expect to see as he was checking into the hotel was Yuri Plisetsky. It made sense though in a way. The young man was trailing behind Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, not even looking up as he was doing something on his phone -- and then JJ heard it. The gum in Yuri's mouth made a loud snapping sound, and no, Yuri did not seem to care at all that people were looking at him for it.

As the trio approached the desk, JJ looked over. Yuuri was speaking to another front desk person, clearly getting checked in, and Victor was hanging on his husband in what everyone now knew was completely normal behavior. What wasn't normal was how Yuri was glaring at JJ. Those eyes were so vibrant, a jewel-like green that was for once not blocked at all by the young man's blond hair. It was growing longer, so now he was wearing it in a ponytail more and more, and not even JJ was stupid enough to say that it was how Victor had worn his hair when he was that age. Eyes locked on JJ's, Yuri's tongue moved and he was blowing a bubble of bright pink gum as those intense green eyes continued to watch JJ.

When the bubble popped, JJ snapped out of whatever had been causing him to stare, suddenly turning back to the English speaking woman at the front desk who was getting him his keys. He was here alone this year, it wasn't the first competition that such things happened at. His parents were simply busy back home with his brothers and sisters. It happened sometimes. He was fine -- or he thought he was. Keycard in hand, he started to back away from the desk even as his eyes went back to Yuri, watching the man snap his gum, ignoring how Yuuri tried to get him to stop the antics with the gum.

* * *

It was the day of the men's short program when JJ next saw Yuri. They were on the same shuttle bus from the hotel to the venue, but JJ was several rows away -- he could still hear the snap of the gum. He tried to ignore it, the sound so clearly announcing that Yuri was near.

Fans were already lined up at the entrance as they made their way to the doors. JJ was the first off the bus, but he stopped to sign autographs. Even after the rough year, his fans still showed up to cheer, so there was no way that he was not going to stop for some autographs and some pictures. Of course, Katsuki had fans. With the marriage, most of Victor's fan club had moved to both of them. But what was surprising, was the group of Yuri's Angel's that were here. Yuri wasn't even skating. The fans were there though, and he watched as Yuri slouched his way over, pausing for photos and to get chocolates handed to him.

Suddenly the gifts of chocolate JJ had gotten made more sense. He'd need to shove these into his bag, but even as he smiled for pictures he watched how Yuri casually tossed chocolates into a bag, but opened a pack of gum he had been offered. JJ stopped mid-word as he watched one of the Angels actually put the piece of gum into Yuri's mouth -- that was something he hadn't seen. With how the girls squealed, it evidently had not only been expected but looked forward to.

JJ reached the door to the venue a few steps ahead of Yuri, and as he opened it, he slipped into one of his usual lines, "After you, Princess."

Yuri just raised an eyebrow as he blew a bubble and walked through the door, but as the bubble popped, the smile on those lips could be seen. Before he walked away, Yuri slipped something into JJ's jacket pocket, but he was gone before JJ even knew what it was.

As that blond hair disappeared down the hallway, JJ reached for whatever had been slipped to him, pulling out a chocolate bar with some Japanese writing on it and some cartoon cats. It was very much something he would think girls would give Yuri -- but why Yuri had given it to him was a mystery.

JJ had to put it out of his mind for now. It wasn't as if he could actually track down Yuri and ask about it. While Victor was in the prep area with Yuuri, the Russian Yuri was nowhere to be found, and he really didn't want to ask Victor or Yuuri about it. He was still here for a few days, so he was sure he'd run into him again. He had other things to concentrate on right now.

* * *

Even with the fangirls, it had been relatively easy to forget this was Valentine's Day. In Japan, the holiday was treated differently than what he was used to in Canada. Maybe people expected him to be sad today, but as he took the ice, his fan club cheered even louder than normal -- and finally today, his skate went well. It hadn't been perfect, but compared to the falling apart he had done at skate Canada, it was at least something as he sat alone in the kiss and cry, smiling and waving as he moved into first place for the moment at least.

There were still two more groups of skaters to go, but he was guaranteed the ability to skate in the free. This was turning out to be a good day. He still hadn't found Yuri though. Without thinking, he pulled the candy bar out and with only a cursory glance to it, began to unwrap it. He was hungry, and without his parents here, no one had anything healthier for him. He knew he should do better with having snacks, but it hadn't been the best year. He deserved some chocolate.

As he unwrapped the bar, something very unusual appeared. No, not unusual, something he had seen a million times before, but he hadn't expected it there. A room key had been slipped in between the paper and the foil of the bar. On it, there was a clearly written room number and 'Jackass Jerk' in English. It had to be from Yuri, no one else called him that.

He wasn't sure what it could mean. Maybe he did know, maybe he hoped, either way, there was nothing he could do about it until after the short program concluded and the small medals were awarded. If he was 4th or lower, he could skip out early.

He wasn't. He was third. The short medal presentation seemed to drag on forever, but soon he was back at the hotel, his bag over his shoulder and trying to decide what to do. Part of him wanted to go to the room number on the key card, but he went to his room instead. The card was set down as he took a shower. What would Yuri want? Why would he have given him the key -- but as people in Canada started to wake up with the time difference and he started to see all the Valentine's Day tweets, he decided to get dressed again instead of just throwing on sweatpants for bed. This was the first Valentine's Day since he was thirteen that he had not had someone he was at least dating. He'd never thought before about how pervasive the messages were, but it was enough that he was taking the elevator up two flights so he could find room 11-230. 

He had the key card in his hand, but instead of using it, he knocked on the door. Maybe it wasn't Yuri's room, maybe … he wasn't sure, but he wasn't just going to go in.

Part of him knew it had to be Yuri's room though, there was no other real explanation. In this hotel, on the 11th floor, everything seven through fourteen was reserved for skaters. He wasn't surprised when Yuri answered the door -- he was surprised how Yuri looked though.

JJ had gambled, putting on a white button-up with his black dress pants. It wasn't anything he wouldn't wear walking around town or grabbing a bite of food, but he was glad he had gone with something other than team athletic wear. Yuri was wearing something he'd never seen before. While the young man was wearing jeans, they were nice jeans, and JJ would assume designer. That wasn't the surprising part. Instead of a hoodie or some T-shirt, he was wearing what JJ would assume was a present from Victor -- an emerald green long-sleeved thin sweater in what JJ was positive was cashmere. Yuri, to JJ's knowledge, did not wear cashmere. The young man's hair was down, and if JJ was a gambling man, he'd bet that there was a tinge of makeup on his face as well.

"I gave you a key so you didn't have to knock." Yuri stepped aside, gesturing JJ into the hotel room.

In his life, JJ had been in so many hotel rooms. This wasn't any different in most ways; however, the small, near-useless table had been pulled out and there was a room service tray on it with a bottle of wine. "I wasn't sure …"

"What weren't you sure of?" Yuri stepped back, walking to the tray to take off the lid and showing that there were two plates. Some sort of pasta dish, and as JJ walked closer, he was almost positive it was lobster alfredo. 

"Why me?" JJ paused though as he saw the smirk appear on Yuri's face. That was -- almost predatory. 

"It's Valentine's day, and I didn't want to spend it alone." He said it as if it were the most natural thing. Without pause, he walked over to one of the chairs as he stood in front of it and then looked at JJ with a raised eyebrow. "I thought a gentleman pulled out the chair for a princess."

Without thinking, JJ rushed over to pull back the chair, only after Yuri was sitting did he realize that had brought him that much closer to the table. It was lobster alfredo. "This is one of my favorites."

"I know." He didn't explain how he knew.

As JJ sat down, he looked over at Yuri, "So you invited me to your room for dinner?" Hotels never had great lighting. Maybe it was so they could save money, maybe people didn't want to see the room in detail, but in the dim hotel light, Yuri looked beautiful. No, Yuri always looked beautiful.

"It's Valentine's Day, a note with Netflix and chill didn't seem appropriate." He was smirking as he picked up his knife and fork. Without thinking JJ mirrored him by taking a hold of his own silverware.

Maybe it was a surprise, but it really shouldn't have been. For all the times JJ had seen Yuri eating as fast as he could, or just grabbing something he could hold from a hotel buffet, the man actually was able to have perfect manners. He should have known it, he knew Yuri still lived with Lilia Baronovskaya. "This is nice."

"The meal?" How Yuri tilted his head as he said it was so delicate, almost coy, and JJ was certain it was perfectly planned.

"All of this, and not being alone today." Now he was smiling, looking at Yuri and realizing that this was exactly as it seemed. Yuri was telegraphing this in every way he could. The hotel card in the chocolate, the reminder this was Valentine's Day, the dinner ... how handsome he looked. Was this normal? No. Was this what was expected? Also no. However, it was very clear this was Yuri showing interest -- if just for the day or something more, JJ didn't know. He had hopes though.

"Good." When Yuri smiled like that, an honest smile that seemed to light up his face, JJ realized how happy he was that he had followed the card to this room.

"How did you know I'd show?"

"I didn't?"

"And if I hadn't?" He reached out for the wine bottle, topping off both of their glasses. 

"I'd have had more food than I could have eaten and a bottle of wine at least?" The smile faltered at that, a tell that maybe Yuri hadn't been as positive that this would work as he had been trying to project.

"The wine is very good." 

"The room service person said it was." Now there was doubt in Yuri's voice as the dinner was coming to an end.

"We could order another bottle?" JJ tried to make a suggestion to keep this night going, but Yuri had said Netflix and chill. Maybe that meant what JJ thought it did.

"Did you want to watch a movie? If not, I actually had planned out nice things to say about your skating today" Yuri's look seemed to be trying to radiate confidence, but JJ wasn't fooled by it.

"I don't know if I could handle hearing nice things about my skating today, the day is already … not what I expected" He stood up, smiling as he set his napkin down on the table before reaching out to take Yuri's chair to pull it out for him to stand up. "And a movie sounds nice." Yuri was so close, and he could not only feel the other man's warmth, but the soft scent of Yuri's shampoo seemed to surround him along with something else -- something … "Do I smell bubblegum?"

"I like it." 

JJ leaned in, closer to Yuri's hair to confirm that yes, the man's hair smelled like bubblegum. "I think it's growing on me." His hand had slipped around Yuri's waist, and yes, the sweater felt expensive. The material was so soft, but it couldn't hide how firm the body under it was. When Yuri tilted his head up to speak, JJ didn't give him the chance. He leaned in to press a kiss to those lips.

As he felt Yuri relax, he slid his other hand around the man. Bubblegum flavored lip gloss wasn't even a surprise by this point. Standing there in the dim light of the hotel, he tried to think. Why was he doing this? He wasn't one of those people that jumped into a relationship -- and was this even a relationship? He had no idea what this was.

Yuri pulled back, laughing as he broke the kiss. "You're thinking. Why are you thinking? There isn't anything to think about. You're single. I'm single."

"But …" Oh, at the moment JJ hated himself for stopping this. He had an absolutely beautiful man in his arms and he was the one trying to slow this.

"But what? I'm not blind. I see how you look at me, how you watch me …"

"Everyone does."

The words were barely out of JJ's mouth before Yuri scoffed and shook his head. "Bull shit. They don't look at me how you look at me."

For his own sanity, JJ was doing his best to pretend that wasn't true.

"They don't look at me with that soft expression you get. They look at me as competition or as something to be conquered. You know I am right, so do not lie to me. I am not a desperate man, and I will walk out of here."

"It's your room." As soon as he said it, he realized how dumb that sounded.

"I do not give a shit. I will. Jean … am I wrong?" Yuri's eyes narrowed as he looked up with pure defiance in his eyes. The more JJ looked though, the more he saw the doubt and even fear.

Yuri wasn't wrong. JJ knew that, and he desperately wanted to say that, but to admit it was to take a risk, and he didn't know if he could. If there was one thing skating had taught him, it was that sometimes you had to go for it. Take the quad instead of the triple and try for the win. It was dangerous and sometimes you got hurt. Sometimes you failed and you lost -- but sometimes it was worth it all.

JJ didn't answer, instead, he reached for Yuri's jaw, tilting it back until the softest of kisses was placed to those bubblegum flavored lips. He could read between the lines. Yes, tonight might have been a quick plan when he had been presented the opportunity -- but this had not been a decision that was lightly made. Breaking off the kiss, his lips moved to Yuri's ear, gently whispering, "So our first date is after the short program. Does that mean our second should be after the long?"

Yuri was practically melting in his arms, his head rolled to one side as he pressed against JJ's chest. "But it won't be a holiday?"

"Yes, it will. It will mark the first time I skate for you." He let his lips trail to Yuri's neck, feeling how close they were as Yuri nodded his response.

"Should I order more wine?" Now Yuri was back to relaxed, arms around JJ's neck.

"No, I think all I need is already here. Movie? Making out?"

Yuri actually laughed at that. "It  _ is _ only the first date." 

JJ hadn't expected this in any way, but in only a few minutes they were both stretched out on the bed, ignoring some ghost hunting show that was on Netflix. Kissing seemed to be a much better idea. He had never thought anything with Yuri could be this relaxing, or this perfect for Valentine's Day. This was so much better than being alone. No, this was so much better than so many things.

He was exhausted from the competition today, and the good food and wine didn't do anything to make him less tired. Wrapped in Yuri's arms and with only the light of the TV to illuminate the room, he fell asleep there much too early. If he was able to think, he would have worried that Yuri was let down. However, it was the best sleep he had had in months. It was an absolutely perfect holiday.

~~~~~~~~~~

In the morning, he woke up alone. There was no sign of Yuri, and he didn't even have the man's number to call him. With no other real option, he left, leaving his extra room key on the nightstand with his room number written on it with the hotel pen he found in a drawer


	2. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Day 4 of Pliroy week. Today's Theme is 'competition', and a critical part of competition is motivation.
> 
> Chapter 3 of this will be Sunday's prompt. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you are enjoying Pliroy week!

JJ hadn't heard anything from Yuri after he left the room. He tried to not think of it. The date had been so nice though. He hadn't told his parents where he had been. He hadn't told anyone. When he had walked by Victor and Yuuri in the lobby that evening, they hadn't said anything, and Yuri hadn't been with them. He didn't let himself ask them where Yuri was.

He couldn't let himself be distracted. He was third going into the Free Skate and that was the best position he had been in all season. He had pulled off a silver at Canadian Nationals … silver. He hadn't done anything but gold at that in years. He needed to concentrate and do well here. If he wanted to make it to worlds, he  _ had _ to concentrate.

The morning of the free, he woke up doubting himself. He hated when his mind got like this, thinking he had been lucky to get where he was, or that he hadn't put in enough work. He couldn't crumble.

He knew he didn't look right at breakfast. The other skater from Canada even came over to sit with him. While Darin had only gotten a 16th yesterday, the man had beaten JJ at Nationals. Darin wasn't gloating though, he was seriously concerned and maybe the light conversation from a familiar voice helped a little.

Either way, as he made his way over to the venue from the shuttle bus, he did his best to fake it. This was a bigger day of skating and more fans were here. Even though he was nervous and really just wanted to walk into the venue and get prepared, he stopped to sign autographs and take some pictures. It was the least he could do for his fans. He tried to not go to that dark place where he got in a cycle of thinking how he didn't deserve them to be cheering his name. He faked his way through it, his smile and JJ-style fingers hiding how close he actually was to a panic attack.

He stepped into the venue and suddenly someone was next to him. The snap of the gum making it clear who before JJ even turned to look. "Yuri …"

"Hey. You're going to do good."

"I hope--"

"I did not say that I hope you are going to do good. I said you are going to do good." Yuri stopped him, a hand on his arm as the shorter man glared up at him. "Now say it."

"Say?"

"Say, I am going to do good."

"I am going to do good?" 

"Did I fucking say it like a question? Say it like you mean it." He kept that intense gaze locked on him.

"I am going to do good." He tried to be confident, but he was still a little worried. His gaze was locked onto Yuri's eyes though, watching how the man glared up at him.

"Maybe you need to be promised something if you win?" The glare shifted to something more predatory. Yuri leaned in, ignoring everyone as he whispered what to anyone else would look like a threat, "If you win, you can fuck me."

Yuri looked so pleased with himself as he dropped back to his feet, his head tilting in what was both a challenging expression as well as one that he had used since his Agape program to show how beautiful he was. Yuri had never just been beautiful, it had always been a dangerous beauty.

JJ didn't think, he was nodding as he said, "I am going to win." For that instant, he even believed it. Whatever happened, he'd cherish the bright smile he was given before Yuri walked off.

JJ was left standing there stunned as the rest of his surroundings came back into focus. Whenever Yuri was there, the world always shrunk to just be that man.

With a deep breath, JJ walked to the dressing room. He needed to get changed, but he'd be in the last of the six groups to skate, so he'd watch on the TVs and keep his skates off for a little bit. The only thought in his head continued to be what Yuri had promised.

By the time he was going up to skate, he was back to being nervous. He made his way through the curtained-off entrance to get on the ice -- top six skaters meant he knew all the skaters. He was thankful he had made it, but it was still enough nervousness that he knew he looked more pale than normal. 

Then he heard Yuri call out his name, and as he turned, the man nodded, just yelling "Davai" to him -- and he had heard so many people say that over the years that he very much knew what it meant. Somehow, just that was enough to make him feel better as he skated out onto the ice for his warm-up.

  
  


It was now or never, so he threw himself into a practice quad, just a toe loop, but his landing was solid, maybe he did have this.

As he waited for his turn after the warm-up, he scanned that area of the stands for Yuri again -- but he didn't see him. He ducked behind the curtain, out of view of the spectators, just needing some deep breaths before it was his turn -- and there he was.

Yuri was leaning against the wall, holding Yuuri Katsuki's team Japan jacket -- and maybe that explained why he was back here and not in the stands. As he blew a bubble, he looked over at JJ and raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?" 

It would be so easy to fall into a panic, but he couldn't. He looked at Yuri and suddenly all those feelings of dinner on Valentine's day came back. It was almost time for him to get on the ice, he had to make a decision fast. "I am going to do good." Then he walked forward, not caring at all who was watching them as he wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist and leaned in. There was no question what he was doing as he leaned in to kiss the man. 

Soft lips tasting of bubblegum and feeling rushed into him. "Tonight." Maybe he'd win, maybe he wouldn't, but he was going to go out there and skate his heart out for that man.

He didn't see the smile as he turned his back to Yuri and walked out through the curtain in time to hear his name called as he tossed his team jacket to the side and took off his guards. He skated out to the cheers of his fans, but he was only thinking of one man.

He felt right, throwing himself into his first quad and nailing it with the height and distance he had shown last year. His second, his axel, his combo and his sequence -- all nailed as well as when he had been on the podium at every competition.

It seemed like it was over in a heartbeat before JJ was standing at center ice, one hand clutched to his chest and the other raised -- it was a triumphant pose, but this was the first time he had actually felt triumphant in the program. It hadn't been perfect, no program ever was, but it had been good. He had 'done good'. With a smile, he skated to the kiss and cry. 

What he didn't expect when he got there was for Yuri to be standing with his skate guards and his jacket. Without a word, Yuri handed the guards to him and held out his jacket -- just as almost everyone else had had someone do the same. For JJ, it was normally his parents. Today he had expected no one. Instead, he had gotten Yuri.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it, I can't follow you past this." His credentials only would get him in the kiss and cry for Yuuri.

Smiling, JJ made his way to the kiss and cry's bench, sitting down with a plush moose one of the flower girls had grabbed from the ice. As he waited for his score, he watched as Yuuri Katsuki skated around the rink. When he turned to find Yuri, the man was gone -- but that had been the theme of this entire event.

Soon, his scores were announced, and he was happy. It was a season's best, but it had actually been close to his scores from last year. He was in first place for the moment, but it was unlikely it would stay. Maybe it would.

In the end, he ended up on the podium, but on the second step. It was a silver at the Four Continents though and that was so much more than he had thought possible for today.

He was hoping that he'd see Yuri again, but he didn't. He ended up packing up his bag and changing alone. As he left the venue, his phone was ringing and the entire ride back to the hotel, the phone was passed from his mother to his father back in Canada as they told him how proud they were of him.

Finally, the call ended as he reached his room. Slipping his phone into his pocket, he paused. The TV was on, he could hear it through the door. He had not left the TV on in his room. He hadn't even turned it on this morning. Of all the possible explanations for it, he really hoped that it was the one he wanted as he opened up the door to the room. Walking in, he smiled. Yuri was stretched out on his bed with the TV on to some procedural drama.

"Took you long enough."

"I didn't expect you here." He tossed his bag down and kicked off his shoes before walking to the bed. Yuri was still wearing his clothes from earlier, but this time there was no gum, and he was wearing just a T-shirt and sweatpants. This wasn't dressed up, this was how he was used to seeing Yuri.

"I told you I would be." Yuri rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his side, facing JJ.

"I didn't win."

"Fuck that." The sigh was so loud as he sat up, his legs curled under him to look up at JJ. "Yes, you did."

It took JJ a few seconds to respond, he was so confused by that statement. "I got silver."

"And?" It was clear Yuri was expecting something.

"But I only got second?"

"Fuck that. Seriously. Is that what you think? Oh no, I only got second at the Four Continents after having fucked up my entire season? Oh no, I actually managed to hit all my elements with a positive GOE for the first time in a year so I clearly failed? Is that what you think?" 

When it was thrown at him like that, in that aggressive tone, JJ was left unknowing how to respond. If he said yes, he knew how stupid that would sound … but that was exactly what he had been thinking.

"Come here." Yuri reached out, grabbing JJ's hand and pulling him down onto the bed. Then, before JJ was able to say anything, those soft lips that tasted like bubblegum on his. "Let me tell you something. You aren't skating against  _ them _ . If you skate against them, you're going to lose yourself."

The irony that one of the top skaters in the world was saying this to him, a skater that had won his first Grand Prix Final at the age of fifteen even, wasn't lost. "But…."

"No buts. You don't skate against them, you skate against yourself, and you won."

"I …"

"Jean." Yuri sighed, pulling him closer so they were both on the bed.

It was still early, the sun up in the afternoon sky, but what Yuri saying his name like that made him feel that none of that mattered. He leaned in, still unable to believe that he had gotten back to his hotel room to find Yuri on his bed. He pressed a kiss to Yuri's lips, taking his time to taste the bubblegum lip gloss. Just barely pulling back, he had to ask, "So does that mean I won?" He hadn't forgotten what Yuri had said to him. He'd never forget what Yuri had said to him.

The only answer was Yuri pressing a kiss, rough and greedy, to his lips as he pulled him down onto the bed, a leg hooked JJ's leg as their bodies pressed together. 

It had been so long since JJ had been able to touch someone, anyone, like this. Right now he wasn't thinking of her, he was only thinking of Yuri and how the man sounded, the little moans and the gasps as their bodies made contact.

Maybe he should be worried about this, it was so fast. It had been two days, but he didn't care right now. When Yuri pushed him to his back, near-instantly straddling his waist, he couldn't do anything but watch how Yuri pulled off his T-shirt, tossing it across the room.

There was a wide range of body types in skating, but no one else looked like Yuri. It was so rare to see the man's skin, but everything about him was beautiful. Every inch of skin hugged the muscles underneath, and Yuri was muscular, just in such a different way. Yuri hadn't been built like any other skater in years; no, he was pure dancer. Everything about that body was lithe lines and hidden strength under a gorgeous wrapping.

This wasn't the first time that JJ had been left speechless at the sight of Yuri, but it was the first time when he was this close, this able to touch, this much the focus of that gaze. His heart was pounding, every nerve in his body screaming for more, but all he could do was look. To even touch felt sacrilegious. He couldn't resist; the temptation too much as his hands moved on their own accord. As his fingers brushed along ribs, Yuri stretched, arms over his head -- and that was all it took for JJ to break.

He pulled Yuri down to him, a crush of lips more than a kiss as his free hand pawed at the other man's pants. He was desperately trying to push them down, but to do so meant he'd have to break some contact, and right now touching Yuri was more important than breathing.

Yuri's fingers scraped along JJ's sides as he tugged at that shirt, near frantic as he pulled and finally pulled away with a gasp as he managed to take off JJ's shirt. Feet and hands pulled off pants and underwear until sweaty flesh was pressed to sweaty flesh. Nothing was hidden, on top of the bed with light streaming through the window, they could both see everything.

JJ pushed Yuri to the bed, his lips on the man's side as he sucked a line of marks across those perfectly tight abs. As Yuri arched his back, JJ slipped his arms around his waist as he let his mouth trail down. Light blond hair graced the dip in muscle near Yuri's naval, guiding JJ's kisses as he kissed down. As the blond hair thickened, he knew he was approaching his goal. He'd never done this, but he knew what felt good to him and that was enough of a guide with his head clouded by lust.

"Yuri…" He whispered that name as if it were a prayer before his lips wrapped around soft, silken flesh. Yuri's dick was hard and irresistible as JJ tasted precum, letting the length slide into his mouth even as Yuri gasped.

Hands on Yuri's waist, he gripped the man tight. He didn't relent, sucking and tasting all of that hard length in his mouth. He wanted this. He desperately wanted this -- and if he was honest with himself, he had wanted this for a very long time.

"Jean …." The name was barely a breath on Yuri's lips, but he stopped, looking up at the man as he let that hard flesh slip from his lips.

Those lust glazed green eyes that looked back at him would never be forgotten. Yuri's words though were seared on his soul, the soft whisper echoing JJ's deepest desire, "Take me."

JJ couldn't deny him anything, not when it was whispered like that. This, this he knew. He didn't question where the condom and lube came from -- of course, Yuri had come prepared. Grabbing a pillow, he angled Yuri's hips, not wanting to let go of the man, but he had to just for a moment.

The condom was ripped open and the packet of lube torn so he could coat the latex over his desperate cock. Then, as he pressed fingers along Yuri's entrance to coat him with slickness, he heard Yuri moan again, and he couldn't hold off any longer. He gripped himself, pressing his own flesh to that opening.

His head rolled back as he slid into that tight heat, feeling how Yuri's body gripped around him. It had been so long since he'd had anyone, but he had Yuri now and nothing could compare to that. "God…" He couldn't think of what to say, all he could do was look down at the angel in his bed as he felt Yuri's hands grip his shoulders, urging him deeper. He couldn't deny that man anything.

Slowly, he pressed forward until his length was fully seated, and then in answer to the throaty moans the action had brought forth, he began to slowly pull out before thrusting in again, feeling how Yuri's body took him -- and it was perfect.

Sex was a blur, too much sensation and perfect as he did everything he could to make Yuri keep making those glorious noises. Every moan, every gasp, and lord how Yuri's shuddering voice sounded as he whispered 'Jean'. Yuri's legs wrapped around his hips, he didn't stop -- he couldn't. He thrust in, over and over and he claimed that body in the only way he could.

He didn't feel the scratches on his shoulders, he didn't care how his muscles were screaming at him. His entire world had withdrawn until it was only Yuri -- and then his world exploded. Screaming his name, Yuri's hips thrust up, the man's hard cock trapped between their bodies as he came. 

JJ couldn't hold back any longer, thrown over the precipice by how Yuri's entire body tensed around him. He couldn't even breathe as he came deep inside. It was perfect.

The next thing JJ knew, he was on his back and Yuri was pulling off of him, soft kisses pressed to his lips and never again would JJ be able to think of bubblegum the same. All innocence to that flavor gone, now it was just Yuri and how those lips tasted.

Today was perfect. With the afternoon sun streaming into the room, he fell asleep with Yuri in his arms, gorgeous blond hair across his pillow. All worries and questions could wait, right now, this was perfect.


	3. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who participated in Pliroy week! I'll be retweeting everything tagged with #pliroyweek2020 for the next several day, but thank you so much for the support, and I hope everyone reading this enjoys the conclusion of Bubblegum Sex Magic :)

The sun had set by the time JJ woke up. His head was buried in soft tresses that smelt of bubblegum shampoo and instantly, he knew that it hadn't been a dream. The ringtone that woke him up wasn't his, but he grabbed the phone anyways. 'Виктор' was written on the screen, but JJ didn't know what that meant. He simply handed the phone to the man waking up in his arms.

"Allo?" Yuri's voice was rough with sleep, clearly barely awake.

Then JJ heard Victor's voice from the speaker of the phone and Yuri rolled onto his back, sighing and looking up at the ceiling of the room. 

Sighing, Yuri sat up in the bed, his hair a mess of blond and the marks from JJ a stark contrast on that pale skin. Too tired to argue, Yuri was agreeing to something, then he hung up the phone in the middle of Victor saying something. Turning to JJ, he sighed, "I have to go."

"Why …"

Another sigh and Yuri was rolling his stiff shoulders. "I need to do something. I -- thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything." JJ couldn't understand why Yuri was thanking him, panic rushed through him as he started to think that thank you was a goodbye.

"No. Just -- I need to go. I … " He looked down at himself, dried cum still on his stomach, he couldn't go meet Victor like this. "I'm going to take a quick shower, but I have to go." Without another word, Yuri slipped from the bed and grabbed his clothes, carrying everything into the bathroom and closing the door.

The panic still coursed through JJ, he didn't want Yuri to leave -- especially like this, especially when he was sounding like he wasn't coming back. He was trying to think of what he could do or say -- this hadn't just been sex, had it?

He was still trying to think of something to say when the door opened and Yuri walked out with his hair down and wet, but clearly combed. 

Wearing only a sheet, JJ hurried forward, needing to press a kiss to those lips. Maybe when words failed him, that would work. There was no bubblegum now. The gloss was washed from Yuri's lips and now that blond hair smelt like little more than hotel shampoo, but the magic wasn't gone.

Yuri only returned it for a second before lifting his fingers to press two to JJ's lips. "I have to go." There was a smile though, so maybe this wasn't hopeless. It didn't stop Yuri from walking out that door.

* * *

That night, JJ was alone in the room -- he had been alone every other night that he had been there, but this night felt more alone than any other. He was tempted to call someone, maybe he should, but maybe he shouldn't. He'd drifted apart from some of his friends from when he was younger -- he could easily blame that on school or all the work for his brand … but he knew it was because of how he and Isabella had been so caught up in each other, but that had faded. No, that hadn't faded, that had crashed and burned.

Even two years ago, he would have been able to call Otabek, but he hadn't talked to that man in too long to call him tonight from an empty hotel room. His friends back home wouldn't understand -- you had to know Yuri to understand this.

He set the phone back down, letting late-night TV eventually lull him into some sort of fitful sleep. He tossed and turned, the dark curtains of the hotel room letting him sleep well past when he normally did, but that didn't matter. The exhibition wasn't until five. He had time to kill even waking up so late. There were no messages on his phone, but he didn't expect there to be. Yuri didn't even have his phone number. He was kicking himself, wondering how he could have let things get so serious between them without even having the other man's phone number. He knew his room number though, and maybe he should have done this a lot earlier. Calling down to the desk, he was connected to Yuri's room -- but no one answered. Maybe he should have expected that at this time of day, but still, he had been hoping.

There wasn't anything to be done. He did as much of his packing for tomorrow's flight as he could while he waited for his room service lunch. By the time he had to leave for the exhibition, his suit was laid out on the bed so he could easily come back to the room after the exhibition and change, and his costume was in a garment bag, It was just an exhibition. This was just for the fans, but that did not mean that he wasn't nervous. He missed the days back when his confidence hadn't been all fake.

The shuttle bus was less crowded, but there were just as many fans at the entrances, and JJ smiled and shook hands with his. They were the reason he was still able to compete, they were the reason his brand was successful, he knew how much he owned them.

Inside, there was no sign of Yuri anywhere, even when he found where Yuuri Katsuki was warming up under Victor Nikiforov's gaze, there was still no sign of Yuri. He had been hoping, but there wasn't anything he could do. All JJ could do was get ready for the exhibition. He'd be the third skater in the second half.

He watched the first half from the seats reserved for the competitors, hoping that Yuri would show up -- but he didn't see the man anywhere. Once the intermission hit, he left his seat to go to the prep area. He needed to stretch out and be ready to skate his program when it was his turn. He smelled the bubblegum before he saw or heard Yuri and he turned to find the man leaning against the wall.

"Yuri …" The man's name was a whisper. If he hadn't been so desperate to see him, maybe he would have been embarrassed at how it sounded.

"Hey." Yuri walked up to him, reaching up to place his hand on the back of JJ's neck so he could pull him down for a soft kiss.

JJ offered no resistance, his lips meeting Yuri's as he braced against the wall with one hand so the other could slip to that waist. "Missed you." He barely whispered the words, and maybe in another situation, he would have been worried about seeming too desperate -- but he was.

"I'll see you at the banquet." Another kiss as Yuri was pressing closer.

The one thing JJ didn't want to do was the one thing he had to do. He pulled away but his hand refused to leave that waist. "I'll be there -- I have to skate." He didn't want to, but the Zamboni was already off the ice and the five-minute warning had been given for the second half.

Yuri pushed himself from the wall, pulling JJ into one last kiss -- this one so much less innocent. With a nip to his lips, those gloss covered lips moved to a smirk, "Knock 'em dead." Then Yuri turned to walk off and JJ was unable to move. All he could do was watch as Yuri walked away, and he damn well knew that that was Yuri's intention and that the man knew exactly how tight those jeans were and how good his ass looked in them.

He managed to come back to reality as the first skater of the second half was about to take the ice. He still had time to warm up, it would be fine. He couldn't wait for the banquet afterward though. Normally it was a relatively tame affair, but JJ was willing to be this one wouldn't be, at least not for him.

This was an exhibition skate, which meant so many technical constraints were gone. He could do two hydroblades if he wanted. He could do a backflip or two. He could repeat jumps -- and he did all those things. His exhibition had been created back when he had thought this season was going to be a lot better than it had been.

It was the first time it had actually been performed in front of a crowd, but JJ hadn't been skating for them. He was skating for one pair of green eyes that he was certain were watching him from someplace. 

Everything after that was a rush. The exhibition finished with the finale of everyone on the ice. Then they were rushed back to the hotel to get changed. The one thing JJ had not thought he'd be doing this weekend was standing in front of a vending machine in his suit as he got condoms and some little packs of lube, but there was no way that he was not going to be prepared. They could be safely stashed in his inside jacket pocket.

He'd been hoping that he would see Yuri before he entered the banquet room, but that wasn't his luck -- and maybe he was a little early. He did his best to keep an eye on the door as he talked to various officials and members of the press. Even if everyone was happy with him, he wasn't enjoying this. All he wanted was for Yuri to walk through those doors.

It was almost time to eat when Victor Nikiforov made his entrance. Sure, this was the Four Continents and it was the man's husband that was the skater, but when Victor was around, all the cameras loved the man. Both Victor and Yuuri were in nice suits that complimented the other, but that was typical. They always looked well put together at these events and like they belonged together. The third person with them did not match them. Instead of a suit coat, Yuri Plisetsky was wearing dress pants and a vest. How it emphasized the slimness of the man's waist caused a breath to catch in JJ's throat and he excused himself from the conversation he was having to walk over there.

With the sleeves of his dress shirt pushed up, somehow Yuri managed to look rebellious and beautiful at the same time. "I was wondering if you were going to show up, Princess."

As soon as the word left his mouth, he saw Victor tense and Yuuri put a hand on Victor's arm. The explosion they were expecting from Yuri didn't happen though. Instead, the man stepped forward, holding out a hand to JJ as if he expected the man to kiss it. "You could buy me a drink."

JJ didn't pause, leaning forward to take the hand to dramatically kiss the back of it. If there was one thing he had been taught it was manners -- just normally he forgot to use them. As JJ's lips met the soft skin of Yuri's hand, the other Yuuri spoke up, "You are not old enough to drink here. JJ, do not get him a drink."

"I could get you a soda, beautiful?" JJ straightened up, looking at Yuri to make sure he was comfortable with this in front of people he knew.

"Fine!" The roll of the eyes was dramatic, but it was also clear that Yuri was not upset at all. Instead, he took JJ's arm, holding onto it as he moved to the man's side, "Assuming they're going to let me have caffeine this late."

"Yuri …" Yuuri's exasperated tone left though as soon as the man processed what was actually going on. He clearly didn't believe that Yuri was willingly touching JJ's arm like that, and he was left unable to say anything.

Victor looked suspicious. "Do not go too far."

"You are not in charge of me, and I am getting a soft drink so I think you can calm down a little."

JJ didn't know what to say, so he panicked, the first thing coming to mind bursting from his mouth in an overly confident tone. "Don't worry. I'll have him back to your table by the main course."

Thankfully, Yuri was leading him off by the arm before he could embarrass himself any more. "Sorry about them."

"They just worry." He was trying to not think about how mad they would be if they knew what had been happening the other night. Then again, maybe they did know. "Do they know?

"Know what?" Yuri slid up to the bar, being good and just ordering a coke from the bartender.

As JJ held up two fingers to make it two cokes, he blurted out what he probably shouldn't have said yet, "About us?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt his heartbeat loud in his chest.

"About us?" Yuri looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and giving no clue about what he actually thought of that phrase while waiting for JJ to answer.

With a deep breath, JJ reached out to take both sodas so he could hand one to Yuri, "Us." He shrugged, a roll of his shoulder that was much more confident than he really was in this. "That you spent Valentine's night with the guy that barely qualified to come here for Canada?"

"They don't need to know what I do." Yuri took his soda, shooting a glare back to the table where Victor and Yuuri were acting like they were not watching Yuri -- but they were, and it was obvious.

"Ah." Slowly turning the glass in his hands, JJ tried to cover up how awkward he was about this, but it wasn't working. He didn't know what to say though. He had thought this was something.

"You're cute." The comment seemed to come from nowhere.

JJ was confused, looking to Yuri as he tried to figure out why he had said that. "What?"

"Looking all uncertain and trying to be cool but actually looking more like a puppy -- although I will have you know, I am a cat person." He reached out a leg, lightly tapping JJ's shoe with his own foot. "It's cute, and it shows you care."

"I do." There was no pause to think, the words just blurted out.

"They're going to be serving dinner, but you can ask me to dance after?"

JJ was going to say something, but before he could, Yuri was kissing him. The lights in the room weren't dimmed yet. Everyone could see them, and in front of everyone, he suddenly had an arm around his neck and Yuri's lips on his. The only thing he could do was move his arms to Yuri's waist to kiss him back for that brief moment before suddenly Yuri was walking back to a very stunned Victor and Yuuri.

When JJ reached the Canadian table, it was clear everyone knew what had happened -- it had only been about ten meters away, so that wasn't surprising. There were two Skate Canada officials and both of Darin's coaches as well as the other skater at the table as JJ sat down.

No one was saying anything, just watching him as a server brought over a tray of plates and started setting them down.

JJ didn't say act like anything had happened, reaching for the glass of water to take a sip, but he couldn't help licking some of the bubblegum lip gloss off his lips first.

"So we're just going to all sit here in stunned silence?" Darin looked over at JJ, surprised, but maybe not as surprised as JJ would have expected the man to be.

"We specifically have meetings on how to keep your fans away from his at events. There is a procedure." The one official shrugged as he said it, looking at JJ, and he wished he remembered her name. It had been a busy weekend though, and normally his parents kept track of named for him.

"Well, maybe this will make everyone's job easier." JJ glanced over to Yuri's table, seeing that whatever was going on, it was causing the man to roll his eyes and seem extremely annoyed at whatever Victor was saying.

Darin didn't miss where JJ was looking, even as the man started to eat his meal. "So this is why you've been all mopey this weekend? Small bronze medal and a silver medal but all mopey because your boyfriend wasn't with you?"

Part of JJ wanted to say Yuri wasn't his boyfriend, but there really wasn't anything to be gained from saying he wasn't, especially if part of JJ was starting to be convinced that maybe he was. JJ came from a large family though, he knew how to distract from a sensitive topic to one that was less sensitive. "I'm not mopey."

"You were. Now you're all happy and making eyes across the room at him and … do you think Victor Nikiforov is going to come over here to yell at you? That would be soo cool. Not the yelling part, but the him coming over here part."

"Maybe. Is that what you want?" JJ was finally relaxed, able to tease Darin as they ate, the coaches and officials just slipping into the normal conversations about the competition and the upcoming plans for Worlds -- it became so very normal.

As the plates were cleared and the less official parts of dinner began to happen, the music changes from tasteful dinner background music to something a person could actually dance to. It never failed that some of the pairs and dance partners were on the dancefloor. Others always took longer to make their way from their tables. The lights were dimmed and JJ stood up, "Excuse me, I need to go ask someone to dance."

He ignored the laughter from Darin as he stood up. It was kinda nice to have some approval though. He walked over to the Japan area, walking up to Yuri and smiling, "So, what are the chances of you dancing with me if I asked you?"

The cool "JJ" from Victor was ignored, but JJ did see how Yuuri placed a hand on his husband as a sign to calm down.

Yuri for his part set down his water glass and look up at JJ, "I don't know. Are you asking?"

The smile made it very clear that it was a yes, all JJ had to do was actually ask. "Yuri, would you do me the honor of a dance?" He reached out, taking Yuri's hand as it was offered. He held the hand, leaning down to kiss it as Yuri stood up. 

"I'd love to." He let himself be guided off onto the floor. This wasn't anything crazy, this was a simple foxtrot. 

By the time the music picked up and the party started to get rowdier as officials left and alcohol started to really flow, Yuri and JJ were both still completely sober. In a corner of the room, sheltered by a potted plant on one side, Yuri was backed against a wall as JJ kissed him. It wasn't a secret anymore. There wasn't any reason to hide it -- everyone would know soon enough. This wasn't drunken antics that people would keep private, this was something much more.

JJ didn't even hear anyone approach, but he was startled from what he was doing by a tap on his shoulder. Maybe he should have expected to see Victor and Yuuri when he turned around. The groan from Yuri was more than enough proof that he expected this to be something bad.

Victor was frowning, but he looked from Yuri to JJ and then sighed. "We just wanted Yuri to know we were leaving, but to remember the train tickets are for noon tomorrow."

"I'll call if I can't make that." Yuri reached out with one hand, letting it rest on JJ's shoulder.

"If you can't…" Victor nodded though. "Tell me what your plans are once you know so I know what we're doing for your training."

"You're training in Japan?" Suddenly, Yuri being here made sense.

"Just until worlds, then I don't know."

"You could come to Canada after that for a bit?" For a second, JJ was shocked he offered, but no -- he wanted that.

"I'll think about that. We should be going too -- these parties just get crazy the later it is, and …" Yuri pulled himself in for another kiss -- not seeming to care at all that it was in front of Victor and Yuuri.

It was well past late enough that anyone would think Yuri was going to end up in his room alone tonight. Victor and Yuuri just said their goodnights with one more promise from Yuri that he would tell them if he was going to miss the train.

Not long after, JJ was walking out of the room with his arm over Yuri's shoulders and knowing everyone was going to assume. "We should do something about people finding out?"

"We should." Yuri grabbed his phone, setting it to selfie before leaning in to kiss JJ again, this time on his tiptoes and the kiss more innocent -- if not for the picture taken of it. Then, as they waited for the elevator, he opened his phone contents, handing it to JJ, "And I could get your number." By the time they reached the ninth floor, Yuri had sent the picture to JJ. Then, standing in the hallway, he watched as Yuri sent the same picture with a short message to three other people, 'Яков', 'Лиля', and 'деда'.

"Who are you telling?" As Yuri unlocked his room so they could both walk in, JJ was already typing out a message to his parents when he texted the picture to them:   


> Just so you both know before this hits the news. I'm dating Yuri, and I invited him up to Canada to visit after worlds. I'll explain more tomorrow   
> 

"We're dating?" 

For a moment, JJ was worried, but then he saw the smile and just let Yuri lead him into the room. THey'd been so close for hours, this felt natural. He ignored the call from his parents, tossing his phone onto the nightstand before easing Yuri onto the bed. His hands went to Yuri's ass, gripping that perfect flesh as he pulled the man even closer. Bubblegum filled every sense. The pillow, Yuri's hair, Yuri's lips -- everything that sweet note and JJ wouldn't trade it for the world.

His suitcoat dropped to the floor as he unbuttoned Yuri's vest. Expensive fabric was tossed aside as if it meant nothing, and right now, it didn't. The only thing precious in JJ's world was the man in his arms and every moment they weren't kissing was an eternity.

With each button of Yuri's shirt, JJ kissed the pale flesh as it was revealed. "You're beautiful." The words didn't need a response as his pressed a kiss to one pink nipple. There was no rush, he had all the time in the world.

Once the shirt was unbuttoned, JJ pulled back enough to slide it off those thin shoulders, revealing the marks from his kisses and bites from last time. For a moment, he was speechless.

Yuri didn't often smile, but when he did, he looked an angel. The soft smile gracing his lips radiated how truly happy he was, "I love when you look at me like that."

"Like?"

"Like you love me." Maybe it was early for that 'L' word. Maybe it wasn't -- but Yuri meant it when he said it.

JJ hadn't thought of it, but maybe he did. If he had never taken a risk, none of this would have ever happened, and maybe that was why he took a risk again, "I think I do." When Yuri's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, JJ couldn't stop himself from kissing him again, needing to taste those lips.

Talking could wait. Clothes had to go. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to get Yuri naked, and he needed to get rid of his own clothes. Bodies pressed together, JJ let his lips run along Yuri's neck, feeling how the man arched in his arms. They were both so hard, the thin sheen of sweat on Yuri's flesh screaming how much the man wanted this too.

His lips grazing over the lobe of Yuri's ear, he whispered, "I want to make love to you …"   
  
Yuri gasped, nodding. He hadn't expected that, but he was going to agree. "Please?" He did sometimes use the word -- not often, but in times like this, he did.

It was a little awkward grabbing his suit coat from the floor, but he needed what was in the pocket. His attention went right back to Yuri. This time, his hands gripped those hips as he kissed along the sharp lines of muscle, finally finding his way to the blond curls before licking along the entirety of Yuri's length.

JJ needed to taste, the bubblegum now replaced by slick precum and sweat as he took all of his lover into his mouth. He wanted, he wanted so much, but first, he needed to make Yuri moan.

Yuri grabbed onto the pillow, his other hand gripping the sheets as he gasped. He couldn't think, he couldn't manage coherence -- everything felt so good, and the feeling of how JJ had said he thought he loved him … even just remembering to breathe was impossible.

"I want …" Yuri managed English, but right now, he was so close to losing that too. He didn't know how to say what he wanted, he wanted so much. Maybe he was greedy. He wanted everything though.

JJ couldn't resist that, his mouth slipping from Yuri's cock as he sat up to grab a condom and lube. Tonight, both those things were faster. He pulled Yuri's hips to his lap, an arm reaching around him to pull him up so they were chest to chest. As his lips found Yuri's again, he slid his cock in, reaching around them with one hand. With Yuri gripped tight, he pressed deeper, needing to be fully seated inside him

Yuri's arms wrapped around JJ's neck, holding on even as his head rolled back from how full he felt. Then JJ started to move and any ability Yuri had to speak was gone. 

Held in JJ's arms, all Yuri could do was moan, holding himself close as sweat covered flesh slid over sweat covered flesh in what felt perfect. It felt like forever and an instant at the same time before white washed over his eyes and his vision blacked out for an instant. Every nerve was on fire as he came.

Yuri's orgasm was the death toll for JJ's ability to hold out. With a hand spread over Yuri's asscheeks, he thrust in again, as deep as he could, letting himself release. Somehow, he managed to get them both down onto the bed even with the muscles of his thighs still tensing and the room spinning.

Once JJ caught his breath, he opened his eyes to see those beautiful green ones looking right back at him. Yes, it had only been a few days, but as he looked into Yuri's eyes, he knew. With a soft kiss, he whispered, "I love you."

When he saw Yuri smile, he knew what he wanted in life. He wanted to make that man smile like that every day. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he wasn't going to let this go.

"I love you, too." Yuri broke the gaze,m tucking his head under JJ's chin as he was held tighter. It was late. This was perfect. Neither could resist the call of sleeping in each other's arms.

* * *

The morning came too soon, but this time, JJ woke up with Yuri in his arms, and he had to admit to himself how he wanted that every day. It couldn't be -- well, it couldn't be right now.

Morning kisses changed to morning packing while kissing, changed to walking down to the lobby with suitcases in hand while sneaking kisses in the elevator. When they reached the lobby, Yuuri and Victor were waiting for Yuri, but their looks softened when they saw how happy Yuri looked -- how loved he looked.

JJ didn't have much time, he needed to take a cab to the airport so he wouldn't miss his flight. "I'll call when I land?"

"Fly safe."

"I will -- and, I'll see you at Worlds." He leaned in, placing another kiss on Yuri's lips to taste that bubblegum lipgloss.   
  
"I'll see you then." Yuri slipped to tiptoes for one last kiss. "And I'll have my visa ready." He was going to Canada after Worlds, and he still couldn't believe it.

"I'll miss you." He couldn't leave without one more kiss. That was all he could have right now though as he turned to hurry to the cab that was waiting.

He hated to leave, but for the first time all year, he was looking forward to a skating event -- not for the skating, but for Yuri. When he reached the airport, he'd buy a pack of gum -- just something to hold him over until he could kiss those lips again.


End file.
